Dealing with HardShips
by Minako Momiji
Summary: When see something he was not suppose to Yuuri is caught and raped. He was left for dead, but when Conrad and the group find him how will Wolfram act Can Wolfram hold back from being able to touch Yuuri or will they both fall into depression? WolfYuu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Wow…I know I wasn't supposed to start a new story, but I've been re-watching Kyo Kara Maoh! And I just got to thinking ^^ I decided I'm not going to let this story be too long…at the most 5-8 chapters so yeah but anyways got to hurry and get this up before the library closes on me! But anyways my laptop is on its way to getting fixed and I'm typing up "Dreams that will never be" up on my computer at the house so when I do get it back I can update it! Anyways enjoy this new story and let me know whatcha think! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! Or its characters, but what I do with them is my business! XD **

He was running, with no real direction or destination. He's legs carrying him over the broken terrain of the forest floor full of up turned roots and edged rocks. The boy's arms and legs were covered in bruises and small cuts from various branches that blocked his path. All he knew was that he had to get away, he had to escape.

He turned his head looking back over his shoulder for any sign of his tormentors; he's eyes widening seeing that they were hot on his trail.

"Please…faster…you have to keep moving faster" He pushed himself forward only to fall face first in the moist dirt. He gritted his teeth pushing his hands against the ground and lifting himself up on shaky arms.

"D-damn…" Tears were building up in his eyes as he looked back at his foot which was now lodged in a tree root. He tried to move it whimpering in pain and his ankle throbbed with the slightest movement but he could not be caught. The boy slowly twisted his body enough to not move his ankle but to be able to see it and reach it. Grabbing it with his hand he bit his bottom lip and pulled ripping the flesh.

Yelping the tears finally fell from his eyes but he pushed past the pain moving to push himself to his feet when the heel of a boot was stomped on the back of his hand.

They had caught up to him. The leader smirking down at him while digging his foot into the hand that laid underneath it.

"Ah…B-bastard" Cried the smaller boy in pain grabbing at the others ankle trying to move it.

The leader's smirk quickly turned into a frown and he twisted the heel in the skin while grabbing a fist full of hair pulling the boy to face him.

"Ha…useless scums like you should learn their place…Yuuri Shibuya" He pulled on the hair and spat in his face.

Yuuri tried to move only to have the hand in his hair grab tighter and his hand under the boot pulsed going numb with every second that past. He squeezed his eyes shut wishing this would all go away. "Please…S-someone, anyone…Wolfram?...H-help me" Yuuri yelled out.

"Shut up you!" He kicked Yuuri in the face which started to form a bruise on his left cheek.

"Hey Boss, what should we do with him?" the person to their right asked.

"Huh? Ha…" The 'Boss' looked back at his two followers grinning. "Well let's see…this little rat caught us in the act, messed up our chase at a good time…" He looked down at Yuuri slamming his foot onto his head. "Just had to be the little hero didn't you, you little shit…I'm still hot and bothered thanks to you so I say your punishment will be taking her place."

Yuuri's eyes widened and his mine went blink. All he could think about was what had just been said and the all too real harsh meaning behind it. He began struggling crawling away slowly his vision swimming around because of the kicks to his head.

"Ah…now, now Yuuri I wouldn't do that" He watch as Yuuri tried to move from them. "Argh…where do you think you're going?" he grabbed the waist band of Yuuri's pants pulling him back and knocking him on his back in the middle of the circle that him and his two groupies where forming.

"Yeah little slut…" the one on the left kicked him in his side. "The fun's just begun…" he grinned.

He unzipped his pants letting his partial harden dick out in front of Yuuri's face. "Now open wide you whore."

'T-this can't…can't B-be happening.' Yuuri thought while tears welled up in his eyes once again. 'C-Conrad…W-Wolfram, w-will I see them again…and w-what of the others?...Please h-help'

Yuuri came out of his trace when he felt hands ripping his shirt from around his torso. He thrashed against the offending hands that where playing with his nibbles when one caught his chin in a bruising grip forcing him to open his mouth.

"Now do as you're told…" The leader said from behind him.

Yuuri tried to turn his head to say a few choice words to him when a large object pushed itself to the back of his throat. He could feel it growing within his mouth and every twitch as he almost gaged as it was shoved in and out of his mouth.

"MUMUH..."Yuuri tried shaking his head out of the steel-like grip, but it was useless just like he felt.

The boss grinned watching as his men violated the boy's mouth and torso thinking it was about time he joined in on the fun. Next thing Yuuri knew was that his pants where being cut off with a knife.

Yuuri fought as best he could but that only ended up exciting the other male more when his ass started to shake in front of his face.

"Wow Yuuri you got some ass there…" he gave it a squeeze messaging the tender cheek while Yuuri let out a yelp. "Nice and round…just like a woman's…bet you get all the guys with this…" he slapped it and proceeded to message both cheeks in a bruising grip. "Let's see what you're hiding" he grinned.

Yuuri's eyes blinked letting the tears fall from his face. This couldn't be happening, not to him was all that kept repeating in his mind.

The leader opened Yuuri's cheeks reviling the diamond in the ruff. "Oh such a cute little bud…" He rubbed it with his pointer finger "Ah this is your first time knowing a man…well I'll make sure to be extra rough then" he grinned and Yuuri just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Let's see how you taste" he licked the anus a few times before becoming bored and wanting more. He started to unzip his pants, his penis aching to be inside the small boy and before Yuuri could resist he let out a silent scream as a wave of blinding shock went through his spine and pulsed throughout his body. Without any thought of the other he rammed into Yuuri over and over each time making Yuuri's body thrust forward making him gag on the other's penis.

It felt like hours, days even, before time itself seemed to stop and the pain was, but a numbing reminder that he was still alive. A few more thrust and his mouth was full of the white hot sticky mess. Yuuri coughed for air as the man pulled away from him the substance flowing down his chin.

The guy licking at his nibbles soon took the place of the one who left his mouth thrusting in a few times before pulling out and Cumming all over Yuuri's face and hair desecrating him.

The 'Boss' finally let go of his chin moving his hand down Yuuri's chest to his hardened penis messaging it. Yuuri felt sick. He was not turned on at all yet his body told a different story. He collapsed on the dirt floor his butt sticking up and being abused.

A couple minutes later Yuuri came on his stomach the white liquid stinging as it seeped in his cuts. His walls tighten and the leader came inside poor Yuuri soon after pulling out. He grinned at his work looking at his men and told them what do.

They followed the orders and quickly tied Yuuri's hands behind his back and his ankles together. Yuuri screamed as they touched his wounded appendages. They then picked him up throwing him over their shoulder as the group walked through the forest until they neared a cliff.

'Why…W-why, I thought it was over' tears were running down his face and he had long forgotten he could scream for help, he just didn't have the strength anymore.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a knife was pressed against his ass and started making an incision. Yuuri yelled and thrashed around but as quickly as the knife came it was gone.

"I think that should do it…" the leader of the group smirked at his words 'You belong to only me' and laughed. "Yuuri…" He walked to the front of him and grabbed his chin making Yuuri look him in the eyes. "Such a waste…you are mine, I was your first…you can't change that fact" he kissed him roughly bruising Yuuri's lips then he stepped away turning his back to the group "Toss him" was all that was heard before he started walking away.

"W-what…no…N-no, NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yuuri yelled out but it was too late he was already over the side falling quickly to the water below. The water started to spin turning into a whirlpool faster and faster and as Yuuri's body hit the water, as the whirlpool took him to Shin Makoku; he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minako Momiji here! Hello to everyone that has been up my butt for this chapter haha Thanks to all of you I have gone back in the mood to write this story and here is the second chapter! I know that it is short, but at the moment I am writing chapter three. I can't promise when it will be put up, but I am writing it as fast as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or it's characters, but it's always fun to dream **

**Please enjoy the chapter **

The sun was shining its love over the great demon kingdom like any other day, but the Covenant Castle was eerie quite. Not even the birds made a sound. The people within the castle ran around and worked like all the other days, but at a slower paste then normal for there was a cloud of gloom that lingered over them and through the castle's walls that day.

Their King had returned.

"Where is he?! Where is that cheating wimp?!" Wolfram yelled stomping down the corridor. "I demand to know where he is and why no one told me of MY fiancé's return!"

Wolfram looked left and right down each passage, but the area seemed to be abandoned. His temper was getting the best of him and the fingers on his hand twitched with anticipation to throw one of his fire balls at the first person that crossed his path.

"Where the hell is everybody?!" he pulled on his hair wanting to scream when he heard a soft cry. "Wha-…" Wolfram followed the noise; it growing louder with each step, until he came to the end of the hall where the sobs were the loudest. He poked his head out from behind the wall.

"Mother?...But why is she crying?" he whispered to no one. He saw Conrad trying to calm their mother down and Gwendal angrily knitting a baby pig or was that a bear? 'Ah this is no time to be trying to find out what animal he's making!' Wolfram scorn himself in his head. He also saw Gunter walking in circles in front of a closed door.

'That's got to be where Yuuri is…But what's with everybody?' Wolfram thought while walking out of his hiding spot and making his presence known. "What's going on here!" Wolfram demanded with his hands on his hips trying to hide his worry. "Where's Yuuri?!"

Upon these words Wolfram's mother; who Conrad had gotten to stop crying, burst into tears once more making Wolfram's stomach turn and knot up. But before Wolfram could voice his worry for their mother the large wooden door opened from behind him and out came Gisela.

Her hair was a mess and sweat beaded down her forehead. Her green eyes which normally showed her care and compassion where swollen and glassed over telling Wolfram that she had been crying and new ones were on their way. 'What the hell is going on?' Wolfram thought. His worry increasing all the more as his imagination started to get the better of him.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts as his mother ran over to Gisela bombarding her with questions all concerning Yuuri. Wolfram was worried and wanted answers, but just as he was about to open his mouth to ask the millions of questions on his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around Wolfram saw his step-brother Conrad who gestured for them to take a walk and started pushing Wolfram away from the chaos.

"Conrad what is the meaning of this?!" Wolfram yelled trying to turn around and get back to the room that contained Yurri.

"Wolfram" Conrad had finally let go of his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. Wolfram stoped dead in his tracts because the look in Conrad's eyes made his heart sink and a lump grow in his throat. Conrad had nothing but pain in his eyes that where now keeping Wolfram from moving. "We need to talk" Conrad sigh. "It is about Yuuri"

Wolfram's heart stopped all together once those words left Conrad's mouth for he now knew something was terribly wrong with his Yuuri, but question was what?

**Please Review**


End file.
